The Gift
by Amy AndersonMizuno Ami
Summary: Not much to say. Just read.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Let me just get this over with. I don't own anything besides a VERY FEW # of CDs, a dachshund, and a yo-yo. If you sue me all you will get is old, shredded wrapping paper (leftovers from Christmas). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me~ *gives a BIG grin to audience* A story! Finally! I thought I'd never have time to type one up. I'm pretty new at story writing, so I need reviews to tell me what the people want.   
Annoying Older Brother~ The customer is always right.  
Me~ Shut up, Poindexter!  
Poindexter~ *ahem* Its the Great Joseph! NOT Poindexter.  
Me~ All right *quiets voice to a loud whisper* Poindexter.  
Joseph~ *looks mad and starts doing REALLY bad impersonations* Know your role, and shut your mouth!  
Me~ *yells* SECURITY!!!!!  
*2 REALLY big men walk in and look at me*  
Security dude #1~ Yes, ma'am?  
Security dude #2~ What can we do for you?  
Me~ Take him away! *I said, importantly, gesturing toward my annoying older brother*  
Joseph~ DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!! *yells crazily as he's being dragged away* SHE'S A 14 YEAR-OLD HIGH SCHOOLER WHO HAS CRUSHES ON CARTOON CHARACTERS!!!!  
Me~ *yells indignantly* THEY ARE NOT CARTOON CHARACTERS! THEY'RE ANIME CHARACTERS!  
*Joseph is finally dragged out of earshot*  
Me~ I like this job!! ^_^ Now that thats finally over with, on with the ficcie!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
font face="Lynda Cursive" size="30#"color="#0000ffThe Gift/font  
Prologue  
  
********************************************************************  
12/25/00  
Christmas. Whoop-a-dee-do. Don't get me wrong, now. I LIKE Christmas. I LOVE it! I just hate hearing the same old songs over and over again. Doesn't it get boring? I can't wait to open presents, though... This is the only birthday, besides mine, that I get to open presents on. Happy birthday, Jesus! I hear Mom calling me. Time for presents! WML~ Write more later.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
I threw my diary down and raced toward the den, where the Christmas tree was standing. David was already sorting presents into different piles. I raced to the Christmas box that we left in the corner of the room. I dug through it until I found what I wanted.   
I ran back to David shoved a Santa's hat on his head. I, myself, sported a pointed elf's hat, complete with pointy, sewn on, ears. As he sorted the gifts, I ran around handing them to different people, like a good little elf.  
We finished and started opening presents. Since my cousin was the youngest, he got to open his first. I was so envious as I watched him pull out a Super Saiyan Trunks model, Gohan action figure, and several Dragonball tapes.   
As he trashed the wrapping paper that use to be on The History of Trunks, I yelled out happily, "My turn!"  
I opened my presents slowly, starting with the biggest one. I like saving the smaller ones for last. They usually hold the best stuff; CDs, tapes, games, etc.. I pulled out a long dress, silk jacket, and dress shoes.  
'Boring. Where's the good stuff?'  
I grabbed another box and pulled out a nightgown . I hate getting clothes for gifts. They're boring, usually. I grabbed my next-to-last gift.  
'Finally. Something at least half decent.'  
I pulled out a T-shirt. There were 4 pictures of Mirai Trunks on it. I reached back in the box and pulled a Sailor Mercury diary out.  
While I was unwrapping my last present, I felt something in the box give off power. I could only guess to how I could tell that it had the energy.  
'Thats strange. Very strange.'  
I opened the small box and tilted its contents into my hand. There, in my palm, was a necklace. There was a 4inch. dragon wrapped around a very small bottle. The bottle was only as big as the cap of a pen. There was something in the bottle. It had no shape. It was like a lavender gas that switched to sapphire blue and back to lavender again.  
I looked at it with a mixture of awe and curiosity on my face.   
'How is it giving off a power? How can I tell that it's giving off a power? What's in it?'   
I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice that my cousin had an identical look on his face. Everyone else was looking at us curiously.  
"Becky," Mom said, breaking the silence, "what do you say?"  
"Thanks," I managed to mumble. I looked toward my aunt, for the tag said she had gotten it for me. "Where did you get this, Aunt Vernie?"  
"I found it in a antique shop. The owner said it was very special," she said.  
"Did the owner say why it was so special?' I asked her.  
"The dragon's made of a special metal. The owner told me that it was the only metal that was strong enough to contain magic. The glass of the bottle is made with magic sealed inside it. The dragon guards it to make sure it can't escape," she said smiling like she thought that was just a hoax. "I only got it for you because I knew you liked magic and dragons and stuff like that."  
"What's the stuff in it?" I asked her with a growing curiosity for the little antique.  
"What stuff?" she asked with the puzzled expression on her face.  
" That bluish purple stuff," my cousin, Josh, stated.  
"Are you two pulling a prank on us?" Josh's mom, Aunt J. J., asked with her annoyance slowly starting to build.  
Josh and I shook our heads.  
"There's really something in there," I said, trying to get someone to believe us.  
"There is," Josh piped up.  
"Enough of your pranks," Dad said angrily. "I thought that since it was Christmas, you two would behave better and not annoy people. Guess I was wrong. Go into the living room until we are done with the gifts, or you apologize for making up nonsense."  
"But we were telling the truth," I protested.  
"We were," Josh said, trying to help me convince them.  
"Enough!" my dad erupted. "Go the living room, NOW!"  
Josh and I stormed out, into the living room. I sat on the sofa, next to my back pack. Josh picked up his back pack off of the Lay Z Boy and sat down in its place.  
"Its not fair!" my 11 year-old cousin said angrily.  
"I know! We were telling the truth," I said, equally angry.  
I looked into my hand where the necklace was sitting. I couldn't believe how happy I was 3 hours ago when I packed my back pack. I was going to spend the night at my Grandma's with my cousin. Now I was majorly P.O.ed.  
"I wish there was someone who could tell us what that stuff is," Josh said.  
"I wish there was a place where we could go," I muttered angrily while fingering the little dragon, "Where the stuff we believe in is real, and we have the same power that the strongest people there have."  
The momentarily blue gas suddenly turned a bright green! The little dragon was covered with the green gas, as if it was dropped into a cup of green paint! The dragon fell off of the jar and grew! In a few seconds it was 20 ft. long! It wrapped around me, then around Josh!!!  
The dragon flapped it's wings once, then we were in a white void. We were only there for a few seconds before we appeared high over land.  
We were falling!! The dragon had released us! The gas that had covered the dragon, had turned into a powder. That powder fell on us, and we were covered in it. I felt my fall slowing and I was no longer panicking. I felt something happen to me. It felt like my spine was twisting and growing. How long or fast we fell, I do not know. For at that moment, a sudden urge to sleep hit me.  
  
********some time later********  
I slowly opened one eye and quickly shut it from the blinding light that streamed in through a window.  
I turned over and saw a face looking at me with worry on it. I finally realized who it was.  
"Oh no," I managed to mumble before I blacked out again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how was it? Please review and tell me. This is the first story I posted and I'm afraid I'm not very good. I promise it will get better. In the meantime, I NEED REVIEWS!!!  



	2. Chapter One

AN~ Hey peoples! Sorry it took so long. Serious case of writer's block. Plus, the stupid school finals made me forget everything except study, study, study. -_- It's hard being a freshman. *sigh* I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, but with school going on, I can't promise anything. Be warned that this chapter may not be very long. At least its  
longer than the prologue/ chapter one. *looks at the angry readers and hides behind Heero* Sorry, sorry, it's just that when I go to save my fics, my computer looses it and I  
have to re-type it. This is the 4th time I wrote this story.  
  
Disclaimer~ *angry, demonic lawyers surround the two. Heero whips out his gun and hands it to Amy.* Cool. *holds out the gun* I don't own DragonBall Z. I only own  
Becky and Josh and all the other characters I used in the prologue. Now get any closer or YOUR DEAD! *the demons/lawyers look scared, nod, and retreat back to the Shadow World*   
  
Dedication~ This story is dedicated to my cousin and my friends. *waves* Hi Nykki-chan, Sage-san, Minako-chan, Bulma-chan, and Goku-chan. (I love nicknames. Don't you?)  
  
  
This story was written in the memory of Jeffery Kingston. May the Lord watch over his soul.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, so I wouldn't blind them again. The sun was now coming in through another window.  
  
I heard a noise, like something big was hitting the ground hard. Then, I heard screaming. I couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like someone was getting chewed out.  
  
After a while, the yelling died down and I heard a door slam.  
  
"How dare he insult Goku like that!" I heard a female voice say, the level of her anger was clear.  
  
A few seconds later, I could see a boy and a woman enter the room.  
  
"Good. You're awake," the woman said. "My name's Chichi and this is my son Gohan. May I ask who you are?"  
  
"My name's Becky," I could tell my throat was very hoarse and shaky. I was, also, trying to get over the shock of seeing two anime characters standing in front of me. "Did  
you happen to find a red-head when you found me?"  
  
Gohan spoke up, "He's in the room next to yours. When I checked on him, he was still asleep."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yes he is, but could you explain something for me?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."  
  
"When you fell, you both fell asleep in midair and your fall slowed itself down. How did that happen? You weren't even hurt!" Gohan said  
  
I thought back to when that happened. "I think this little dragon has something to do with it." I held up my necklace, which was back on my neck.  
  
"What's that blue stuff?" Gohan asked.  
  
I stared at him. "You can see it? Back home, only Josh and I could see the stuff."  
  
Chichi spoke again, "Josh... Is he the red-head?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. He's also my cousin."  
  
"Whoa. Now the blue stuff's purple!" Gohan said.  
  
"I think the bluish purple junk thats in there is magic. This necklace is the reason were here."  
  
Chichi looked up suddenly and fixed her eagle-like gaze on her 7 year-old son, "Gohan. It's time for you to study."   
  
Gohan cringed under her gaze, "Awww mom, do I have to?"  
  
Chichi's gaze intensified. I thought she was fixing to loose it. "Yes, NOW!" She pointed to the door. Gohan nodded in reluctance and went out of the room.  
  
"Umm, Mrs. Chichi?," I said.  
  
She turned away from the door, all bossiness gone. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Could I go see Josh?"  
  
"Sure. Let me help you up."  
  
She held out her hand. I grabbed it. She'd like to pull my arm out of socket! She was strong!  
  
I winced as I stood up. My legs were weak from not being used in a while.  
  
Chichi led me to the door and down the hall. She helped me into the first room on the left.  
  
There, on a bed, sat Josh. He was awake and looking around in a confused way.   
  
He looked over to the door.   
  
"Becky! I'm so glad to see you! Where are we?" He tried to get up, but collapsed back onto his bed.  
  
"Josh, your still weak. You need to lay down a little while longer," I said as I forced him to lay down  
  
Josh looked past me at Chichi, who had just entered the room.   
  
"Becky," He whispered to me, "Do you know that Chichi, from DragonBall Z, is standing behind you?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah. And Gohan is in another room studying."  
  
Suddenly, I stood up, and Josh sat bolt upright.  
  
"Do you feel that?" I asked my cousin.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "It reminds me of your necklace, but it's more intense.  
  
"I don't know how I can tell this, but there are two, and they're pure evil."  
  
I turned toward Chichi. Josh and I had been whispering up until now, "Mrs. Chichi? Can you tell me where Gohan's room is?"  
  
Chichi looked curious, but answered my question, " Exit right from this room and enter the 2nd door on the left."  
  
Chichi looked back at Josh, "You need to lay back down. Gohan told me that you hit the ground harder," She managed to force him to lay down again.  
  
I walked slowly out the door. As I walked, my legs regained strength, allowing me to walk faster.  
  
I stopped outside the door.  
  
Gohan was on the phone, and from what I could hear, he and Krillen felt the awesome powers that were drawing ever closer to the Earth.  
  
When I was sure the conversation was over, I stepped into the room. Gohan was wearing what looked like blue spandex with white armor and gloves. He was in the middle  
of jamming a white boot over his foot.  
  
"Gohan." He jumped. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Why are you wearing that armor?" I had to keep up the gist that I didn't know, even though I was positive the powers belonged to Frieza and King Kold.  
  
"I'm fixing to go fight."  
  
"Can I come?" I asked.   
  
I mean, wouldn't it be cool to actually watch a fight? Especially one that consists of martial arts, flying, and ki attacks? I sure thought so.  
  
He nodded, and turned toward the window. He stopped and turned back to me, "Can you fly?"  
  
"No, I can't. Sorry. Could you give me a quick lesson?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, but remember; not everybody can fly," he said.   
  
I nodded and braced myself. I read enough stories and seen enough episodes that I knew the easiest way to teach someone how to fly.  
  
Gohan picked me up and flew out the window.  
  
Not long after we went outside, I saw Chichi's angry face appear at the window.  
  
The next thing I knew, was that I was falling. I was stopped around 4 feet above the ground and lifted back high into the air. The I was dropped three more times. I was near panic by that time. Then, on my 5th fall, my drop stopped way higher than usually. I looked down and noticed that I was still high up, only no one was holding me.  
  
I figured out how to control my flight, and flew to Gohan. As I flew, I felt something brush my leg. I reached to brush it away, when I noticed there was a long, white, furry, snake-like thing wrapped around my leg.  
  
I tried to yank it off, but when I did, I felt unimaginable pain.  
  
It was then I realized I had a Saiyan tail, though why it was white, I didn't know.  
  
I regained my whits, ignored the still-screaming Chichi, and followed Gohan, though at a distance.   
  
I watched him meet up with other people. No one seemed to notice me, yet.  
  
While I was flying, I figured out how to wrap my tail around my waist.  
  
When they all landed, I flew to the other side of the small valley.  
  
I had a perfect view!  
  
I watched Trunks destroy Frieza, King Kold, and their goons. My heart swelled up with pride as I watched him destroy those idiots.  
  
When the Z warriors took off after him, I followed.  
  
I flew around to where Goku and Trunks would have their discussion.  
  
I waited for two, long, hot, BORING hours.  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, Goku's pod landed. I watched him climb out and saw Trunks ask to have a word with him.  
  
When they had their little spar-like thing, I let out a gasp of excitement.  
  
Trunks turned over in my direction, powered down and walked toward where I stood.  
  
I felt my heart fly away as he walked toward me. His body was perfectly muscular. Not too many muscles, but enough to make him look awesome. His hair was back to it's natural, silky lavender. Only one thought flashed through my mind as he kept getting closer.  
  
He was so fine in real life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So loved it, hate it? I need to know! Please don't flame me because it took so lond to get out! I have to use notepad to type this fic. Can anyone tell me how I can post this fic, besides usiong notepad to save it? I hate that program!   
  
Who has me on Author Alert? please tell me. Thanks! It's an honor to be on someone's Author Alert!  
  
I promise I'll get the next part out probably sometime during next week.  
  
Always remember to review!  



End file.
